Heroes of the Indigo League
"Are you giving up, yet, punk?!" Kris shouted, ordering her Articuno and Vaporeon to attack Hakel's Blastoise and Raichu. "Not on your life, Kris! Blastoise, Raichu, let's make this battle quick!" Hakel ordered as Blastoise and Raichu charged forward, ready to take on Kris' Pokemon. "Blastoise, Mega Punch on Vaporeon! Raichu, Thunderbolt on Articuno!" "Articuno, Blizzard on both of them now!" Kris ordered as her Articuno dodged Hakel's Blastoise and sent a giant chilling gust of ice crystals at both of his Pokemon. Hakel's Raichu was able to make a direct hit onto Vaporeon and then send another blast of lightning to clash with the Blizzard. Both attacks smashed against one another, however, the Thunderbolt was overcome by the Blizzard. Articuno's Blizzard sent them all flying backwards, however, they quickly got to their feet once more. "Vaporeon, Hydro Pump now!" "Blastoise, Rapid Spin! Smash through the water!" Hakel ordered as Blastoise began spinning violently on the ground, throwing all the water that came at them away next to him. "Raichu, use Quick Attack on Vaporeon now!" "So, that's your plan? To focus all your attacks onto my Vaporeon so they'll be one less enemy to face on my side?" Kris asked as Raichu charged at Vaporeon as fast as it could, ready to take it down, once and for all. "That's not going to happen! Articuno, use your Blizzard once more!" "Not this time, Kris! Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Hakel ordered as Kris had neglected to notice that Blastoise was currently. Blastoise sent two powerful bullets of water straight through Kris' Blizzard, inflicting major damage onto Articuno's body. Articuno fell to the ground, stunned while Hakel's Raichu made a direct hit onto Kris' Vaporeon, shocking it with a bit of electricity when the impact hit. "Nice strategy, Hakel... Impressive, you're not bad." Kris said, as she took out her Pokeball and called her defeated Vaporeon back to its Pokeball. "But, this battle isn't over! I still have Articuno!" "Not if I finish it right here and now!" Hakel shouted as Kris pointed to Hakel's Raichu. "Raichu no! It's still vulnerable! Blastoise, use your-" "Too slow!" Kris shouted as her Articuno blew a devastating wave of ice from its wings, freezing Hakel's Raichu in a block of ice that its body had shaped to. "And now, it's time for checkmate. Say goodnight to your Pokemon and your life!" "Stop calling something you're not even sure of! My Blastoise and I have been together since the start! We will take you out, and it won't be the other way around!" Hakel shouted confidently while calling his Raichu back to its Pokeball. Unfortunately, she's not that far off. If I do lose this, it will be checkmate for me. Blastoise is my last Pokemon considering all my other ones have been defeated by Machine... I MUST win with Blastoise! "That's what you think, you little pest! The Pokerus flowing through my Articuno's veins, continues to grow each and every minute! If you don't defeat me and my Articuno in three minutes, my Articuno will become too strong for you to defeat and Team Rocket will succeed! Face your fate! Articuno, attack!" Kris shouted, giving her Articuno the command for what Kris believed would be the final blow. "Blastoise, use your Torrent ability! Let's show Kris what we're really made of!" Hakel ordered as Blastoise's body became covered in a light blue aura that seemed to be formed out of bubbles. Blastoise's eyes then flashed a light blue and then returned back to normal, however, it's body was still covered in a light blue, bubble-like aura. "That's it! Now, Blastoise, let's end this now! Use your powerful Hydro Cannon that you've EVER used before!" Blastoise aimed its cannons down at Articuno, while Kris prepared for the final blow as well. "Articuno, finish this Blastoise with your Hyper Beam! Take it out!" Kris ordered as Hakel's Blastoise sent out two, extremely powerful streams of water up at Articuno. Articuno sent out a large, purple-colored beam of light that collided with Blastoise's attacks. The two fought admirably, still covered in the hot rainwater that continued to rain down from the sky. The two battled, creating a vacuum of space where the rainwater could not touch as if the two attacks created a shield around one another from the sheer energy each attack had created. The fight continued on, never breaking the intense shocks that spread out from the sides. The clash was stunning as it shone all over the Indigo Plateau, blinding everyone there for a few minutes. Finally, an impact was heard upon one of the Pokemon and it sent a blast of dust and debris all over the place. When it all cleared, there was only one Pokemon standing. Hakel stood there watching as he saw that, through the smoke, he had prevailed. Blastoise had defeated Kris' Articuno and because of that, blew Kris and her Articuno far away from that area. "Alright, we won!" Hakel pumped his fists into the air and hopped off of his feet, as Yellow smiled at him. Yellow then felt her arm become lighter as the ice from Kris' Articuno had completely melted. She could stand to her feet once more, as she stood back up and ran over to Hakel and Blastoise. She gave them both a large hug and thanked them both for saving her. Then, as they began to celebrate, they realized something at the same time, screaming, "Oh no! The others!" Hakel called his Blastoise back to his Pokeball and then, when they were sure they ready, they headed off to rescue the rest of the Pokedex Holders from imprisonment. I hope we're not too late, damn it... We can't let them take our comrades away! Meanwhile, as Hakel and Yellow rushed off to rescue their comrades, Kusa and Venusaur were having about as much trouble as possible with Rai and his Dragonite. Kusa and her Venusaur dodged another blast from Rai's enormous Dragonite, who seemed to growing in strength much faster than Kris' Articuno was. Dragonite had also grown much larger in height and size, making it hard for Kusa's attack to do much damage. Dragonite flew at them again, ready to defeat them both and then capture them as well. Kusa wouldn't let this happen. She wasn't done yet. "Dragonite, end this fight with your Dragon Rush attack!" Rai commanded and Dragonite initiated, what Rai thought to be it's final blow. Dragonite flew forward at an alarming speed, enveloping its body in a light blue orb with white streaks flying off the sides. "Venusaur, stop that Dragonite with your Energy Ball now!" Kusa ordered as her Venusaur opened its mouth and sent a spinning ball of green energy directly at Dragonite, making it skid across the ground with its impact. Dragonite got back to its feet, quickly, instantly taking flight as soon as it was able to regain its composure. "This battle isn't over, Rai! You won't hurt my friends on my watch!" "Kusa, stop trying to be the hero. Your not cut out for hardcore battling like this. Sure, you and your friend there have defeated all these Team Rocket flunkies but you haven't stopped me. And the more and the more you fight me, the more you're going to lose. My Dragonite's power continues to grow and will grow even quicker if you pursue this ideal dream of trying to defeat me. Just give up and join Team Rocket. You'll have a much easier life." Rai said, smiling evilly as he reached out his hand to Kusa. "Are you honestly asking me to join Team Rocket and become brainlessly evil like all you bastards?" Kusa asked, as she slapped away Rai's hand without hesitation. "You obviously don't know me very well! I'm not so easily forced into something like you were, Rai! You don't the first thing about me, my Pokemon, or my friends because if you did, you wouldn't spouting nonsense like this! Team Rocket wants to consume the world in its wake and I won't let that happen! So, you can just kiss the fattest part of my ass! Cause there's no way in hell that I'd join alongside you bastards!" Rai sighed and turned away from Kusa saying, "You're such a fool, Kusa. You could've had the easy way out and just joined Team Rocket but it looks like... YOU STILL WANT TO PLAY THE HERO, HUH?" A dark aura arose from around Rai's body which also consumed his Dragonite as well. "Well, because of your misdeeds, I will crush you with my Dragonite! There is NO MORE HOPE FOR YOU HEROES! NOW, FACE THE CRUSHING FIST OF FATE! Dragonite, FINISH THIS BITCH OFF WITH YOUR INCINERATE!" Dragonite opened its mouth and formed a ball of flames that shone from the inside of its mouth. Dragonite then exhaled a gigantic wave of flames that headed straight for Venusaur and Kusa. Kusa and Venusaur were too exhausted to do anything so, expecting to be incinerated, they huddled together and waited for the flames to burn their bodies to a crisp. "Kusa!" Two voices pounded through Kusa's head. Two voices that reminded her of a Pokemon's screams. The two screams vibrated off of Kusa's body and smashed into Dragonite, sending the flame right back at it, knocking it to the ground. "What the hell just happened?!" Rai asked, completely surprised that Kusa survived the attack from his Dragonite. "What?!" Kusa asked herself as she heard the two voices shout her name through her mind as loud as they could. They spoke to her saying; ''Kusa, you can't give in. The future holds great things for you child and if you lose here, you will be able to have that child you always wanted. You will not be able to love Hakel like you wanted and you will never be able to go another adventure like the one that is coming to a close for you now. If you have not been saved, would you have truly given up on life? We don't think so and because of this, you will have to take this chance to prove yourself to this boy and achieve your victory against him! Take this chance! Your Venusaur is ready! ''The voices finally stopped shouting through her head, however, when she opened her eyes, they glowed of a green light that covered Venusaur as well. She had no idea what those voices were and what they represented, however, she did know one thing. Venusaur was now at max power and it was enough to finally defeat Rai and achieve victory! Kusa stepped up behind up her Venusaur, as she nodded back to her Trainer. "It's time to end this!" Kusa shouted, as Venusaur's Overgrow ability was powering him up completely, to max strength. "Venusaur, Sunny Day!" Venusaur opened up its bud on its back, sending a blinding flash of light up and into the clouds. The clouds instantly separated, revealing the sun as it shone down onto the battle. It was so intensely bright that it blinded Rai and his Dragonite and they were left at the mercy of Kusa's Venusaur. "Alright, now, Venusaur! Let's do this! Make the final blow! SolarBeam now!" Kusa's Venusaur planted its feet and instantly released a giant blast of sunlight from its bud that was more powerful than Kusa had planned. The beam of sunlight smashed into Dragonite's stomach, sending it crashing into Rai. "What the hell?!" Rai asked surprised, as tried to hold back it with his Dragonite. "This is the most powerful SolarBeam I've EVER had to take on! What is this incredible power!" "Venusaur, FULL POWER!" Kusa shouted as Venusaur unleashed more to its attack, releasing a beam so powerful that no human nor Pokemon could hold it back. Rai and Dragonite were blasted away, far through the air, completely overwhelmed by the sheer strength of Kusa and Venusaur's strength. Kusa watched them until they disappeared in a flash of light, far into the distance. As soon as Rai and his Dragonite disappeared from the battle, Kusa called back her Venusaur to its Pokeball to get some rest. Unfortunately for her, she was extremely exhausted from the sheer excitement and exhaustion she had used up during that fight. As she fell to the ground and began to fall unconscious, she saw Hakel and Yellow beginning to run up to them with her last ounce of strength. The final battle was almost over. Machine and Red were the only ones left to take down Giovanni and it was their time to shine. However, this wasn't a possibility right now. They had fighting against Giovanni until he had caught them with his newest, pure evil Pokemon made from the spawn of the darkness of the world, Kurayami. It was a Pokemon recently added to the Pokedex and possibly sold to them by the Reddosuta Shikaku and was shown to be able to defeat two of the strongest Pokedex Holders in a mere five seconds. Kurayami seemed invincible, although, Machine and Red knew there had to be a way to defeat it. Kurayami squeezed them harder and harder and soon, they felt the warm glow of sunshine wash everyone in it and cover them in a happy feeling. It didn't seem Giovanni was very much affected by the sunlight though as it just kept commanding Kurayami to tighten his grip on Machine and Red. As he began to squeeze harder, Red felt and heard something crack in his body, as he let out a blood curdling scream, angering Machine more than before. "Damn it, Giovanni!" Machine said, trying to break free, although, he was instantly by another tightened grip from Kurayami. He didn't feel his prosthetic limbs or real bones crack, however, it still just as much. Possibly more because Red had a limit to his pain. Machine could continue to feel pain as long as possible, no matter how long it took him to break him. "What's wrong, you two? Aren't you going to try and stop me?" Giovanni laughed demonically as Kurayami just continued to squeeze them. Nor Machine or Red could move anymore and their effort to struggle was crushed at that moment along with a few more bones from Red's body. Machine also felt his prosthetic left arm begin to snap from the sheer tension put on it from Kurayami. "Having trouble, eh, heroes?" "Screw you... You bastard!" Red said, simply struggling to make even a simple utterance. "Still trying to be heroes... after all of this?" Giovanni asked, snapping his fingers. Kurayami threw both Machine and Red onto the ground, aching from the pain that his evil Pokemon had given them. "Listen, I'll give you my proposition one more time. You can either join me or you know... die." "No matter what..." Machine started to say, although his body shook in pain. "We will NEVER join you or anyone else who stands for your insidious ideals." "We... are two of the Pokedex Holders and with that honor, we take our pride very seriously. So... we'd rather die than join you lame bastards." Red said, although, this was his last thought for awhile afterward. He fainted right then and there, leaving Giovanni angrier than he was before. "That's enough of this! Kurayami, finish them both off with your Dark Pulse!" Giovanni roared as Kurayami finally showed its first move. It formed a bubble of purple circles in between its hands, as it glowed a dark violet color. It then jumped into the air, above Machine and Red and sent its blast of purple energy down at the two of them. "NO!!!!" Machine shouted as he closed his eyes and hoped for some miracle to come his way. Fortunately for him, something had come to rescue him. Machine heard an impact crash onto the ground, however, when he opened his eyes, he noticed that his body was glowing a bright red color that enveloped his entire body and formed a bubble-like shield around the two Pokedex Holders bodies. They had been protected, but... from what? "No, this cannot be!" Giovanni shouted surprised, stunned at what he was seeing. "Yajuu... is inside of this child?! How is this possible?" "Yajuu...?" Machine asked surprised. "What are you talking about?" Machine stood back to his feet, feeling no pain or suffering at all. In fact, even Red was healed from his previous injuries, although, he was still unconscious. "Are you truly afraid of me, Giovanni? Or is something else the matter?" "No... It's nothing! You still cannot defeat me, despite the fact that you have unleashed the power of that creature! Kurayami!" Giovanni shouted, more nervous than confident. Something had Giovanni scared to death, and things were not about to improve. As Kurayami touched the ground in front of him, it stared at Giovanni through its despicably shady darkness. "What are you doing?! Face the enemy and destroy them!" Kurayami simply shook its head and began walking towards Giovanni, causing his eyes to open wide. "NO! This is not right! Kurayami, I am your master! Obey me! You will not devour my soul!" Kurayami grabbed Giovanni and lifted him above its body, speaking telepathically through everyone's minds. "No one is my master, Giovanni. Humans do not control darkness just because I was formed their disgusting true nature's. You are a disgusting species and true Pokemon like myself are not hindered by confinements such as Pokeball's or other such trivialities. We are warriors to be handled with care, love, and happiness. Instead, all people like you want to do are use my power to consume the world. You disgust me even worse than normal people do." Kurayami spoke through their minds, confusing them both a bit. "No, for Pokemon to live in harmony, humans MUST control them! No Pokemon will overrule my authority!" Giovanni shouted, making Kurayami angrier than before. "You are a foolish, heartless, cold, villainous being, Giovanni. For this, you must die by the hands that you so carelessly tried to command. May you rest in piece, in THE FIRE PITS OF HELL!" Kurayami shouted as it slowly began to consume Giovanni in its darkness. "No! NO, this is not my destiny! Kurayami, you do not understand! Release me!" Giovanni screamed as Kurayami's mouth became exposed, as it devoured Giovanni in a single crunch of its fangs. Machine's body dimmed as Kurayami turned around, as he heard the creature completely consume Giovanni's bones, making one last gulp to finish its meal. "You... eat... those who... treat you wrongly?" Machine asked, paralyzed in fear once more. "They become of no use to them me then. Besides, Giovanni was nothing more than a pawn to my muse. I was allowing him to control me, for the time being. However, as soon as he witnessed that you controlled Yajuu inside of your body, his will became weak and I was able to devour him, body and soul alike." Kurayami said, as it began to walk towards Machine. "Crimson Emerald, I have heard of you before. The Original One has spoken very highly of you, boy. However... do not let this victory go to your head. You may have defeated this organization but there is more waiting for you in the horizon. Heed my words, young one." Machine was completely speechless. He couldn't comprehend the feeling of fear that he was having at this very moment. Only he could see the true form of Kurayami and the more he feared the beast, the closer it came towards him. This beings fear overwhelmed Machine completely and forced him onto the ground. "I see you are terrified of my appearance as I assume you can physically see me. Well, do not worry. I will not consume your flesh and devour you. You and I, for the moment, are at equal standings. Yajuu gives you power that I do not so, if you were not as frightened as you are right now, you would be able to destroy me. "But, I have said much too much... If you are strong enough to come and pursue me, enter my lair in the new region. If you are able to defeat and capture with something called a Demon Dusk Ball, then I will become a friend to you. However, if you are not strong to resist the urges of this fear I have bestowed over you, I will seek you out and kill you myself. Wait for that day to arrive, Crimson Emerald. I will not hold back any of my strength." Kurayami then used its own variation of the move, Scary Face, instantly knocking Machine unconscious and pushing him to the ground. Kurayami then disappeared into the darkness left by some of the passing clouds, living for its home once more. The rest of the Pokedex Holders then came to his rescue, realizing as soon as they arrived on the scene that Machine and Red had defeated Giovanni. They had no idea what happened to Kris or Rai but they figured those two were simply irrelevant at this point. Hakel slung Machine over his back and Blue slung Red over his back, both of them unconscious from the amazing war that they had against Team Rocket. As the Pokedex Holders turned around, three people stood behind them, smiling at them all. "Um... excuse me, who are you three?" Hakel asked, pointing a finger at the three of them. "Don't worry, Hakel. You have no reason to see us as enemies, at the moment." One of the people there said, who happened to be a female woman about as old as Lance. "At the moment?" Brandon asked. "What the hell do you mean by that?" "Do not worry, everyone. We have not come to harm you." A second of the people said, who stood next to the female person. "We have to congratulate you, on behalf of the Pokemon League committee." "Wait a second!" Green said, moving everyone out of the way. "I know who you three are!" "Green..." Blue walked up to her. "You do?" "Yes, of course!" Green said happily smiling at the three who had just arrived. "They were and/or the Pokemon League Champions from Hoenn and Sinnoh! Steven Stone, the previous Pokemon Champion before Machine's brother defeated him, Wallace, the first ever Pokemon Champion before Steven defeated him, and the undefeated, Cynthia of the Sinnoh League Championship!" "That's correct, Green!" Steven nodded, the third and final one of the Pokemon Champions to speak. "The Pokemon Champions of Hoenn and Sinnoh?" Artie asked. "What reason could you three possibly have for coming here from Hoenn and Sinnoh? Wasn't that kind of long trip?" "Not as long as you might think, assure me." Cynthia said, patting Artie on the shoulder. "And the reason for us coming here is to give you all something." "Give us something? Like what?" Rich asked, still very much puzzled at why they were needed there in Kanto. "There is something that you all have just done that needs to be commended." Wallace said, stepping in front of them, smiling. "Because of your bravery and skill against the over consuming Team Rocket, you have managed to defeat them. And trust us, this is no small feat. The power that you all displayed is indeed incredible. The Dragons were right as choosing you as the new Pokedex Holders of this generation." "Because of all this, you, Pokedex Holders, have become Heroes of the Indigo League! Congrats and kudos you all! In the Indigo League Hall of Fame, you will all be recorded as the winners of the Pokemon League competition! However... according to what we see, because we were spying on you all the entire time, it seems that Hakel has become the new Pokemon League Champion! Do you accept Hakel?" Steven explained, holding out of the trophy cup that Hakel's name was inscribed onto. "Are... are you sure, this belongs to me?" Hakel asked as the three Pokemon Champions nodded to him. He looked back at his fellow Pokedex Holders as they all nodded as well. "Well... alright then! I can't believe it! I'm the Pokemon Champion of the Indigo League! AWESOME!" He pumped his fists into the air, accepting his trophy. Kusa ran next to him and kissed on the cheek, showing her happiness that Hakel had finally achieved his dream. Everyone clapped in happiness, glad to see that at least someone had become Pokemon Champion. Cynthia, Wallace, and Steven then instructed them all to head out of the Indigo Plateau to heal themselves and their Pokemon. A boat awaited them upon their exit and they all quickly got onto it, as it headed back to Viridian City. Today was glorious day as Team Rocket had finally been defeated and Hakel had achieved the rank of Champion of Kanto. Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters